(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, and more particularly to one that allows change work direction of a tooling sleeve by turning a dialer to either side to cause its retaining block to drive the post of either pawl thus to disengage the pawl from the teeth of tooling sleeve.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of ratchet tools generally available in the market with each giving own characteristics. As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,693, a hand ratchet tool operates on a gear to engage for locating; however, its locating structure for changing work direction is not properly designed and is also vulnerable to damage.